


Hannibal’s Naughty Little Girl

by Lazarys



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Daddy Hannibal shares his sweet girl with his friends, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Hannibal is a good daddy, Humiliation, M/M, Open Relationship, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Wet Panties, Will is Hannibal’s slutty little girl, feminine products, implied threesome, sexual age play, some very light incest play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarys/pseuds/Lazarys
Summary: Will is Hannibal’s naughty little girl.





	1. Mall Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This includes light sexual age play, mostly verbal filth. 
> 
> This is a story of two adult grown men engaging in sexual feminization and role playing for sexual gratification.

“Daddy?” Will whispered, clutching Hannibal’s arm to get his attention. The material of Hannibal’s tailored suit was soft against Will’s palm and fingers and Daddy smelled like expensive cologne. The smell of it made Will a bit dizzy and made him throb even harder in his panties. Daddy was so big and strong and manly, and he smelled divine and dominant. Will couldn’t wait till they got back home from their shopping trip so Daddy could pet and inspect and kiss his pussy again.

“Yes, my darling?” Hannibal scowled softly down at Will’s hand crumpling his well ironed sleeve.

“Daddy, I’m wet.” A soft whine laced Will’s words as he pressed even closer to Hannibal, hoping nobody would be able to overhear him in the crowded shopping mall.

“Is that so?” Hannibal said, guiding Will along with his hand pressed against his love’s lower back. Will was wearing a pair of unsuspecting jeans and a white polo shirt, his curly hair fell in delicate tendrils to stop just before his collar. However, underneath the boyish look Will wore a pair of pink cotton panties with little cartoon strawberries, adorned at the top with a tiny pink bow.

“Yes, Sir,” Will pouted. “I’m worried I ruined my new panties.” His lower lip trembled, truly upset that he may have made a mess of his newest favorite clothing item. Daddy had surprised him with the panties just the day before. Will was so excited he wanted to put them on right that moment.

“No, baby,” Hannibal had said, stilling Will’s hand from unbuckling his khakis. “Daddy must make sure you’re nice and clean before you put them on. Could you be a good girl and wait to wear them until tomorrow? You wouldn’t want to soil them and not be able to wear them tomorrow during our outing would you?”

“No, Daddy. I suppose not.”

“That’s a lamb,” Hannibal smiled, kissing Will’s forehead. “Now let’s go get that little pussy nice and clean. So when you get to put them on you’ll feel extra pretty. Hm?”

Hannibal had taken very soft gentle care of his sweet girl that evening, shaving him and washing him with soap and then again with his tongue. Cleansing Will’s body and mind from the grime he had acquired that week at work. Now that it was the weekend it was time for Will to be Hannibal’s pretty naughty girl again.

“Oh?” Hannibal said, looking into Will’s worried eyes and at his trembling lower lip. “How so?”

“I thought of something really…bad…and my clitty made some stuff…” Will’s head dropped, ashamed.

Hannibal wordlessly began walking a bit faster and maneuvering them toward the food court toward the restrooms.

“Don’t be upset,” Hannibal cooed. “We’ll get you clean and right as rain,” he tilted Will’s chin up with his finger causing his girl to blush and smile. Hannibal kissed him there on his red cheeks, sensing the warmth beneath his pretty girl’s skin. “Now, what is it you thought about, muffin?”

“I…I thought about you cleaning my pussy last night…with your tongue. And about how much it made my clitty happy, and…” Will’s eyes got wide. “Oh no…Daddy…”

“Did saying it aloud make your clitty leak again?”

Will nodded.

“That’s quite normal, lamb. How about you think nice innocent things until we get to where we can clean you up, hm? So your panties don’t get worse?”

Will nodded. Yes, that was a very good idea. Daddy was so smart.

Will allowed Hannibal to walk him to the rest rooms, holding his body firmly against him. Will kept his eyes closed willing away the naughty thoughts and thinking of soft and sweet things, like puppies and kittens and waves crashing over sandy beaches and clouds with rainbows.

Hannibal located a family restroom and shut and locked the large one room stall behind them.

“Let’s see what we have.” Hannibal gently unbuckled Will’s jeans and helped them off, guiding Will’s legs out of the holes while Will stood and allowed himself to be cared for, holding his hands together against his chest near his chin. Hannibal removed them fully and folded the material carefully over the sink. He crouched down until he was eye level with his girl’s clitty covered in a thin layer of material.

“My my,” Hannibal cooed, delicately circling the pad of his index finger against the damp cotton. “Someone has made quite the mess, haven’t they?”

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Will whimpered, his hairless thighs shaking softly as Hannibal’s hands moved there to caress them with his palms up and down, trying to soothe his sweet girl.

Hannibal shushed him. “Like Daddy said, sweetheart, it’s quite normal. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Are my…panties ruined?” Will’s eyes began to water. He loved strawberries so much and the panties were a gift from Daddy, he would hate to have to throw them away.

Hannibal chuckled. “Of course not, muffin. This problem is easily fixed.

“R-really?”

“Would Daddy lie to you?”

Will shook his head. Daddy was so good to him, always treating Will like a precious flower. Will trusted Hannibal with his life.

“How do we fix them?” Will said with a pout, petting his own wet spot, ghosting his fingers along it. “It’s so very wet, and it’s all my fault.”

Hannibal held back the groan he wanted so badly to release from the back of his throat, but refrained.

“Sit down. Daddy is going to go get some things and be right back. Will you be fine all alone for five minutes?”

Will nodded.

“Good girl,” Hannibal said, holding Will’s hand and walking him over to the recliner in the corner typically used by nursing mothers. Hannibal wiped it down with a disinfectant wipe from the pack he kept on him at all times before directing Will to sit on it. “Count backwards from three-hundred, and by that time Daddy will be back and we’ll get you nice and clean again. Okay?” He pet Will’s face with his hands.

Will nodded again. “Yes, Daddy.”

“And don’t touch your clitty while I’m gone,” Hannibal said. “Only bad naughty girls touch their clitties without their Daddy’s permission. Am I understood?”

Will looked down at the bulge in his panties and nodded. It would be difficult not to touch and play while Hannibal was gone but he didn’t want to disappoint his Daddy. He loved him so much and hated getting into trouble. Daddy being cross with Will made him very sad. 

“We don’t want the panties getting wetter. And we don’t want you to turn into a greedy girl who needs to touch and poke their clitty all the time, do we?”

Will shook his head. “No, Sir.”

Hannibal smiled warmly caressing Will’s cheeks.. “Such a good little lamb. I’ll be right back. Lock the door behind me.”


	2. Cleaning up Baby Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: spanking, feminine napkins, light humiliation

As soon as Daddy left, Will began counting backwards from three-hundred, just as he’d been instructed to. He kept his eyes cast down on his wet panties as he counted, the urge to touch himself was unbearable.

Maybe if he only touched gently with his fingertips, he wouldn’t get wetter from it, and it would only serve as a way to take some of the pressure off.

His clitty was throbbing an awful lot and it made Will very squirmy. He worried his lip between his teeth and looked back and forth between his panties and the door, contemplating whether or not he should take the risk. Daddy would be angry, but what Daddy didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

The moment Will got to the number two-hundred he began tracing his clitty through the material, ever so gently, just a little delicate tickle of nails and padding. His hips wiggled against the leather of the recliner and his clitty throbbed in response. Will thought about the night before when Hannibal had him video call Frederick.

“Show Daddy’s friend your pussy, baby. Show him how soft and clean you are. Good little girls show their Daddies friends their pussies, honey.”

“_Dios Mio_,” Frederick sighed into the phone.

It made Will feel like such a good naughty girl for himself and for Daddy to show off his pussy to men he barely knew.

“You’ve been keeping him all to yourself, friend?” Frederick said. “That’s selfish. Rude.”

“Would you like for Daddy’s friend to come over and touch you sometime, lamb?” Hannibal had cooed in Will’s ear.

Will nodded. Yes, he and his clitty very much liked that idea. And so the future plan was made.

Will stroked himself a bit harder through his panties, pressing down just a bit more on the wet spot and grinding his hips up so the tip of his clitty was right against his two fingers. “Daddy,” he whined, his head falling back as he imagined his Daddy’s big strong hugs and touches down there.

Just then there was a soft knock on the door.

“It’s me, sweetheart. Open the door.”

“Oh,” Will opened his eyes and whined under his breath, his panties were even wetter than they had been moments ago. Daddy would figure it out and punish him, surely. Will began to cry, hot tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Lamb? Open the door.” Daddy’s voice was so soft and sweet and it tore at Will’s heart. He didn’t want Daddy to see him like this. He got up and opened the door, staring down ashamed and continuing to cry and whimper.

Hannibal’s face shifted into that of concern as he entered the room, dropped the bag of supplies into the chair before pulling Will into his arms.

“What is it, muffin?” He rubbed Will’s back with his large palms, his girl continued crying into his neck.

”I…Daddy, I’m sorry. I was bad.”

“What have you done, precious?” Will didn’t respond, continuing to cry. “Did you play with your clitty while I was away?” Will nodded wordlessly, whining harder now that his secret was out and clutching at Hannibal’s back through his suit jacket.

Hannibal sighed. “What am I going to do with you?” He said in a whisper, speaking more to himself than to Will.

“Don’t punish me, Daddy,” Will looked up, his blue eyes glistening in the cheap yellow lighting of the small public room. “Please.”

Hannibal caressed Will’s cheek with the back of his knuckles and spoke to Will gently and slowly. “You know the rules, lamb. Daddy told you not to touch and you did so anyway, that warrants a punishment. I can’t allow you to get away with that, especially at such a formative time. Hm? You need to respect me and my wishes. You need to learn. Don’t you agree?”

Will nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

Hannibal smiled and kissed Will’s forehead. “Such a precious one.”

Will very rarely used his safe word, he enjoyed punishment, enjoyed the humiliation of it, the light degradation, knowing he did wrong. Such things pleased Hannibal very much. Will was play doh in his hands. Perfect, supple, and gorgeous. Will rarely told him ‘no’, so keen on learning new things and exploring his deep secret fetish of being feminized. Hannibal was happy to indulge him. More than happy. What had started months ago as kinky play had quickly turned into a love that came with underlying trust and devotion.

“Am I still a good girl?”

“We’re going to have to see, aren’t we?”

Will nodded. He was whatever Daddy told him he was.

“You accept and get through your punishment and you’ll be a very good girl.”

“Okay,” Will smiled through his tears. “I want to be a good girl again, Daddy. Please punish me?” He clutched to the front of Hannibal’s shirt and looked up with big innocent eyes.

Hannibal groaned at those words, not being able to keep it contained. “Okay,” he breathed. He took Will’s hand and led him to the chair, placing the bag of supplies to the side as he sat and beckoned Will to lay across his lap.

“Spank position, muffin. C’mon.”

Will stood and rocked back and forth on his heels, he still wore his boyish black trainers with white laces which was a stark contrast to the pink panties and his completely shaved legs and thighs.

“But, Daddy…if you give me spanks while I’m still in my panties I’ll just get them wetter.”

Hannibal nodded, his baby girl was right. He moved Will so he was standing between his open legs and started to remove the panties.

Will moved back out of reach, his face blushed. “I’m embarrassed.”

“Whatever for?”

“Don’t want you to see my clitty. It’s awful wet…”

“Honey, Daddy is a Doctor, he’s seen it all.”

“It’s sticky…”

“William,” his voice was stern. He snapped his fingers and pointed down at the floor between his legs to signal him to stand there again.

Will sulked and walked back into position, keeping his arms against his chest and chewing on his thumb nail. Hannibal tugged the panties forward to look inside, Will’s clitty was hard and had leaked precome all over the inside panel of the undies.

“Daddy,” Will whined, shifting again. “Why are you looking?”

Hannibal got the urge to rip the panties off and take his girl’s clitty into his mouth but he held himself back. This was the time for punishment for his baby, not pleasure.

“Tsk tsk. What a mess,” Hannibal said.

Will whined.

“Are we going to have to put you in plain white undies until you can get over your habit of making a mess? Hm? No pretty panties with pretty designs. Just plain white?”

“No,” Will shook his head. “Please no. I won’t be able to wear my Hello Kitty then.”

“No you won’t. Maybe that’s just what you need. Until you can control your naughty thoughts, and your naughty messy clitty.”

Will whimpered. Maybe. If Daddy thought so. He was always right.

Hannibal tugged the panties down Will’s legs and helped him out of them. “Go lay those on top of your jeans and come right back.”

Will laid his dirty panties over top his jeans on the sink and walked right back to Daddy. By the time he was back Hannibal was ready with a wet wipe, fresh from the new bag of supplies to his side.

“There we are,” Hannibal cooed, wiping Will’s clitty and balls and lower stomach clean of mess. The wipe smelled of lavender, which was confirmed when Hannibal reached for another wipe from the packet reading ‘Feminine Deodorant Wipes’. “Throw these away, honey, and go get a few squares of paper towel and fold them together,” he directed.

Will obeyed. The paper towels were brown and rough and Will hoped Hannibal wasn’t going to wipe him with those. It would hurt an awful lot. He came back to Hannibal’s side holding the towels, handing them to his Daddy.

“Good girl,” he laid the towels over his suit pants and beckoned Will to lay over his lap once more. “So your clitty doesn’t leak on my pants, love.”

Will frowned at the rough paper. He didn’t want to lay against that stuff, but did so anyway, not wanting to argue. He was a good girl.

He lay down, his clitty pressed against the paper with his naked bum up. He shifted uncomfortably. The paper was, as expected, a bit painful. Not horribly, but very unpleasant against such a sensitive area.

“It’s scratchy, Daddy,” Will whined and wiggled.

“You should’ve thought about that before touching your clitty, young lady.”

Hannibal raised his hand and lay a smack on Will’s bum causing his girl to whine and jolt forward. “You’re getting five, muffin. Count them for me.”

“One, Daddy.”

Hannibal smacked the other cheek.

“Two, Daddy.”

His clitty had already started leaking again. He began to worry the paper towel wouldn’t be able to contain his juices and it would seep through onto Daddy’s pants. If it did he would be in even worse trouble. Hannibal smacked his bottom three more times in quick succession as Will cried and counted aloud. As soon as he was finished Will shifted up so he could cuddle his Daddy, the piece of wet paper towel falling to the floor in his haste. He wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck and cried as Hannibal rubbed his back, shushing him gently.

“You’re a good girl, baby. You’re Daddy’s good girl. You got through your punishment so well. Such a good little lamb,” he cooed the gentle words into his baby’s ear as he rocked them together, petting Will’s curls all the time.

After a while Hannibal nudged his baby. “Let’s get you cleaned up. Hm?”

“You’re gunna fix my panties?” Will wiped his eyes.

Hannibal smiled. “Yes, muffin. Stand up,” he gently smacked Will’s thigh.

Hannibal got up and walked over to the where the panties lay on the jeans and handed the denim to Will to hold. Hannibal turned on the sink and wet the panties with water, scrubbing gently at the sticky precome with some hand soap until all that was left was an water spot in the front panel of the cotton. Will watched with trepidation and nervousness, scared Daddy wasn’t going to be able to fix them, but knowing Daddy was so smart and inventive put him at ease.

Hannibal took the fabric over to the hand dryer and held the panties underneath it. It only took two cycles before the panties were dry. Hannibal finished them off by spritzing them with a new feminine body mist he had bought from the drug store before handing them back to his girl.

“Oh, Daddy, they’re good as new!” Will pet the cotton with his fingers. He jet forward to pull Hannibal into a big hug. “Thank you.”

Hannibal squeezed his girl close to him, kissing the side of his forehead. “You’re welcome.”

Will pulled back to begin putting the panties back on but before he could get them up past his thighs Hannibal reached forward to halt his movement. “Not quite yet, lamb.”

Will frowned, confused of why he couldn’t pull his panties all the way up.

Hannibal reached for the grocery bag and produced a pink box. “You’re to wear one of these in your panties every time we go in public, so this mess never happens again.” Daddy produced a thin panty liner from the box, handing it to Will. “So you don’t make a mess of your panties. All your juices will get soaked up into this.”

Will took the liner from Hannibal, the inner cogs of his brain working overtime, the humiliation of the situation burning his cheeks. Hannibal stood, waiting for Will to deny it and toss it back at him, maybe even use his safe word, but he was pleasantly surprised when Will unwrapped the liner and looked up with big eyes. “Can you help me put it on, Daddy?”

“Such a good girl,” Hannibal smiled. “Asking for help is such a mature thing to do.” He stepped forward and secured the liner in Will’s panties, pressing down on the wings and helping Will pull his favorite strawberry panties back up. “How does that feel?” He cooed.

“Soft,” Will squirmed. “I like it. Plus I don’t have to worry about making a mess again,” he blushed.

Hannibal smiled. “That’s what Daddy loves to hear.”


	3. Uncle Frederick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Frederick comes over to play with Will. Daddy Hannibal supervises and offers direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain some very light incest play. The sexual age play is extremely strong in this one. You’ve been warned.

“Good evening, Frederick,” Hannibal’s smile was warm and inviting.

“Evening,” Frederick leaned on his cane, a sly smirk on his face.

A much too cordial and polite meeting for an evening that would soon turn into one of despicable sin and depravity.

“Where is the little whore?”

“He’s inside,” Hannibal moved to the side, allowing Frederick room to enter his home. “Waiting for you.”

“He really enjoys this doesn’t he?” Frederick scoffed. “How is it you get all the luck, Hannibal?”

“I wouldn’t call it luck, as much as an ability of dragging out people’s deepest desires.”

“A keen sense of sniffing out fetishes,” Frederick chuckled. “And capitalizing on them. What a gift.”

Hannibal licked his lips as they curled into a smile. “One of my favorites.” He gestured Frederick to walk further into the house. “Come.”

They entered the sitting room and Will was there on the couch. He was lying on his stomach grinding his groin against a fluffy pink pillow and clutching the sides of the leather sofa with white knuckles. He was panting softly, cute little whines falling from his lips every few seconds.

“William?” Hannibal’s voice boomed, halting Will’s movement.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Will turned around to face the men, his curls framing his angelic face. “I couldn’t wait.”

“Fuck,” Frederick said under his breath.

Hannibal ignored Will’s filthy act, choosing not to punish his girl. Not wanting to take attention away from his friend.

“Sweetheart, come say hello to your Uncle Frederick. Didn’t Daddy teach you proper manners? Come greet your guest. He’s here for you, muffin.”

Will clambered off the couch and walked over to the men. He wore a pair of lavender cotton panties and a big white and pink Hello Kitty t-shirt. He waved shyly at Frederick. “Hello.”

Frederick nodded in reply, licking his lips heavily. He turned to Hannibal to speak.

“Anything off limits?” He whispered.

“No hitting him. No roughness. Be careful, gentle, with him.” Hannibal replied while Will rocked back and forth on his heels, being polite and giving the ‘grown ups’ a moment to talk. “Give him lots of praise. He’ll melt. He’ll do anything.”

Frederick nodded and turned back to Will. “Cute little thing, aren’t you?”

Will laughed. “I’m taller than you!”

Hannibal turned his head to hide his laughter. “Muffin, that was rude.”

Frederick clicked his tongue.

“Sorry, Daddy,” Will pouted. “Sorry, Uncle Frederick.”

“Quite alright,” Frederick shifted his weight against his cane. “Your Daddy tells me you’re a good girl. Is that right?”

Will nodded enthusiastically. “I’m the best girl. Although, sometimes I’m a bit naughty…”

“Oh, I’ve seen you naughty,” Frederick smirked. “Remember our video call?”

“Of me showing you my pussy?” Will chewed on the tip of his own thumb.

Frederick nodded. “Is it still as nice and smooth as it was that day?”

Will nodded. “Yes. My Daddy shaves my pussy and around my clitty every day. He says…” he blushed, looking at Daddy hoping he would continue the sentence. He was so very embarrassed.

“It’s important to be nice and clean and beautiful for me and for any man who wants to use your pretty pussy, lamb. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“I’ve seen it only on such a small phone screen. May I see it in the flesh, sweet girl?”

“See what?” Will rocked on his heels again, wanting to hear the man say the words.

“Will you show me your pussy? Please? Sweet little girl?”

Will bit his lip. “Hum…okay…” He turned to grip the couch and bend over. He tugged his panties down around his thighs to reveal his perfectly hairless hole, stretched by a medium sized hot pink plug, the word ‘Daddy’s’ was printed on the flat of it. Will spread himself open with both his hands, as he’d been taught to do.

Frederick groaned, lifting his cane to press on the inside of Will’s ass cheek spreading him even more for a better view. “Keep him plugged, do you?”

“Daddy says I must always be ready to take a man’s…hum….cock.”

“William.”

“Sorry, Daddy. His weenie.”

“Your Daddy is right, sweetheart,” Frederick resisted a deep groan, dropping his cane back down to lean on. “You must always be ready for anyone who wants to use your pretty little hole.”

Will blushed, his face out of sight from the two men.

“Daddy, my clitty is throbbing real bad,” he shifted back and forth, grinding his front against the arm of the sofa. “Is that normal?”

“Of course it is, muffin. You have two men looking at your private parts. That must feel very naughty. Doesn’t it?”

Will nodded and whined. “I feel like I’m doing something bad.”

“You are,” Hannibal cooed. “But Daddy is here with you, so it’s alright. You’re still a good girl, baby.”

“R-really?”

“Of course, my angel.”

Will sat up and turned around, his panties still dangling, stretched taut around his thighs.

“Daddy can I tell Uncle Frederick something naughty? It’s real bad and I don’t want to get in trouble.”

“Speak your truth, muffin. It’s alright.”

“Hum…Uncle Frederick?”

“Yes,” he gripped his cane tight.

“I really like having my pussy kissed…hum….would you maybe like to kiss my pussy?” Will looked from Frederick to Hannibal, his lower lip trembling worried he would be punished for saying something so naughty and forward to someone who was more or less a complete stranger.

Hannibal smiled warmly.

“I would love to, sweet girl,” Frederick said. “And what about…” he raised his cane to point at Will’s hard and leaking clitty. “That there.”

“That part I’m not allowed to touch until the man or Daddy makes a messy first.”

“How considerate.”

“My Daddy taught me,” Will smiled.

“What a good Daddy,” Frederick smirked at Hannibal. “Now where shall we do this?”

“We can go to my room?” Will tugged his panties up so he could walk easier and took Frederick by the hand.

Frederick turned to Hannibal before allowing himself to be beckoned. “God damn.”

Hannibal chuckled.

Will’s girl room was small. The walls were pink and the bedding was white as snow. There wasn’t much to it except the bedside drawers were full of sex toys and lubricants and a pink teddy bear sat in the middle of the pillows. Will sat on the bed and Frederick with him. Hannibal made himself comfortable in the recliner in the corner, keen on watching the show.

He would be directing from there.

“Take your plug out, sweetheart,” Hannibal narrowed his eyes. “Show Uncle Frederick where you want him to kiss.”

Will situated himself on the bed and tugged his panties down again, just below his cheeks. He spread himself and tapped on the flat of his own plug a couple times, biting down on his own lip. “William,” he scolded. “You know you’re not allowed to do that. Your only pleasure can come from a Daddy or one of Daddy’s friends.”

Will ducked his face, his cheeks blushing. “Sorry. I forgot.”

“No you didn’t.”

Will grimaced, out of view of Daddy. He would surely be in trouble if he saw him making such a sassy face. Will reached for his plug again when Frederick’s hand stopped him.

“Let me, sweet girl,” he said softly, twisting the plug gently causing Will to rut against the comforter in tiny minute movements, enough to not warrant a scolding. He pulled the plug out after a few small tugs and placed it to the side of Will’s body. “That little pussy did not want to let go, did it?” Frederick chuckled, gently moving his palm up and down the boy’s body. He moved Will’s big t-shirt up a bit so he could gently caress the soft skin of Will’s lower back.

“That happens sometimes,” Will blushed. “Daddy says it’s because my pussy is greedy and doesn’t like being empty. Right, Daddy?”

“That’s right,” Hannibal crossed his legs and nodded, his hands in his own lap, back up perfectly straight.

Frederick spread Will’s cheeks. As soon as he did, his hole leaked lube down the boy’s perineum. Frederick stared fixated by the slightly gaped and wet hole. He caressed the pad of his thumb against the muscle, causing it to twitch.

“Daddy,” Will whined, reaching his arms out for Hannibal in the corner but he made no point to move.

“This is your Uncle Frederick’s time to play, muffin. I don’t want to impose.”

Will pouted and Hannibal cocked his head; a warning to be good.

“May I kiss your pussy, sweet girl?” Frederick breathed against Will’s cheeks. He rubbed his thumb with more pressure on the tingly muscle. “It looks so lovely and like it needs kisses. Hm?”

“Y-yes, Sir,” Will nodded, looking to Hannibal wanting to make his Daddy proud.

“Buena niña,” Frederick lowered between Will’s spread cheeks and began kissing and lapping at Will’s pussy.

Will jolted forward and clutched the bedding with a whine, his cheek against the soft material of the down comforter. “Oh…”

“Let me hear those pretty girly sounds, Will,” Frederick left a soft kiss on the inside of Will’s plump cheek. “Let me and your Daddy hear how good you feel.”

Will whimpered, a tear streaming from his eye as Frederick began to eat him out with fervor, pausing every few moments to kiss and feed him praise. “You should stop,” he whined, wiggling his lower body.

“Why is that?”

“My…my clitty is leaking and I’m gunna make a mess of my bed. It feels like I’m going to pee.”

“You won’t pee, muffin,” Hannibal interjected. “Remember when Daddy kissed your clitty the other day and you thought the same? But what ended up coming out?”

“Hum…white stuff?”

“Cum, sweetheart. Cummie. It’s what comes out of Daddy’s cock and out of your clitty when you feel your best. Remember?”

Will nodded. “Well, I feel like that now…”

“William,” Hannibal lowered his gaze. “You remember our rule?”

“Daddy’s friends make cummie first…”

“Good girl. Now why don’t you politely ask for Uncle Frederick to…”

“Will you fuck me?” Will turned his head as much as he could being on his stomach. “Please, Sir.”

“Lamb…” Hannibal sighed.

“I’m sorry, Daddy. Hum….will you put your weenie inside, Frederick?” He wiggled his bottom. “My pussy is so wet and hungry and naughty.”

Frederick sat back, moving his cane further up the mattress since it had rolled down against the side of Will’s body from their slight movements. “I thought you’d never ask, sweet girl.” He ran his palms down Will’s sides with his nails.

He fished into his slacks, not bothering to take his clothing off and straddled Will from behind pinning his legs between his own. He stroked himself, fully hard and thick staring down at Will’s body. His balls made contact with Will’s lavender cotton panties below his cheeks and he shivered. He was already so close, so ready to fill the sweet girl up.

“Spread yourself open for Uncle Frederick, muffin,” Hannibal cooed. “Be polite. He needs to have a nice view of your rosy pussy.”

Will nodded and did just as Daddy told him to. Will’s nails were painted a pretty pink and he wore a few plastic bead bracelets on each wrist as he spread his cheeks wide open again.

“Please,” Will whined, pressing his face against the mattress. “I don’t wanna be empty anymore.”

Frederick’s stroked his cock inches from Will’s opening before making contact. Will inhaled and tried to push back against it but Frederick held his waist down halting Will’s movement. “No wiggling, sweet girl,” he cooed. “Stay nice and still,” he slid his cock in a few inches. “That’s it.”

“My pussy is giving your weenie a hug,” Will giggled, not tensing up at all as Frederick slid deeper. He was made for it.

“That it is, princess,” he said, breathing deeply. “That it is. What a good observant girl.” Frederick looked up at Hannibal, his tone changing. “Can I come inside him?”

Hannibal made a silent gesture. _Be my guest._

Frederick’s thighs began to shake, already painfully close.

“Are you gunna give me milk, Uncle Frederick?” Will rocked forward from Frederick’s slow back and forth movements, milking his time. His eyelids fluttered, gripping Will’s hips.

“Milk?” Frederick bit down on his lip.

“That’s what Daddy calls his cummie sometimes. He says it’s supposed to help me grow up big and strong.”

That did it for Frederick, rocking forward and gripping the comforter as he came hard. He snapping his hips emptying himself into Will’s little pussy. Will lay there, cheek against the comforter looking over at Hannibal and into his Daddy’s eyes. Hannibal smirked and nodded, a job well done. Will winked.

As Frederick’s movement were slowing Hannibal stood and walked over grabbing the plug again. Frederick took the hint and pulled out, collapsing onto the bed on his back. Frederick’s come had begun to leak from Will’s pussy but not before Hannibal could slide the plug back in, giving it a gentle pat as soon as it was in place. “Be a good little princess and thank Uncle Frederick, sweetheart,” Hannibal cooed, leaning down to kiss the side of Will’s forehead.

“Thank you, Uncle Frederick. I’m gunna keep your milk in me all night.”

“Give him a hug and kiss, lamb.”

Will tugged his panties back up before crawling over to Frederick, leaning over the heavily breathing man and giving him a soft hug and leaving a short chaste kiss on his lips. Frederick pet Will’s face before he was getting back up and crawling into Hannibal’s arms to get his clitty rubbed for being a good little girl. A learned tradition.

“Fuck,” Frederick turned to Hannibal watching his friend touch the front of Will’s panties in an almost medical and detached way, with a purpose. “I need one of my own.”

Will clutching Hannibal’s forearm and whined as he wet the front of his panties. Hannibal smirked before turning back to Frederick. “Good luck.”


	4. A New Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal gifts Will a new toy for his clitty.

“But Daddy,” Will whined, wiggling his slim hips a bit against the couch. “Do I have to wear it?”

“I’m afraid so, muffin,” Hannibal cooed, locking the bubblegum-pink silicone chastity cage over Will’s clitty, the apparatus wrapped all the way under his balls.

Hannibal put the key on a necklace that he wore around his neck, for safe keeping. “Good girls must learn that their only source of pleasure comes from their pussies.” Hannibal tapped informatively on Will’s waxed hole. “Not their greedy naughty little clitty.” He tapped there too.

Will pouted. He couldn’t feel a thing through the transparent silicone.

“But, Daddy…if I’m a good girl will my clitty get to come back out to play?”

Hannibal smiled. “Perhaps if you’re a very well behaved girl and do exactly what Daddy says, I’ll let your clitty out for an hour every week.”

“And I can make wetties then?”

Hannibal nodded, helping Will into his cotton panties with little cherries all over them and slipping the much-too-large plain white t-shirt over top of his head.

“You can make all the wetties you want in that hour. But first you have to show Daddy how appreciative you are of your new toy. Don’t you think it will help you stop being so naughty?”

Will nodded. Yes. Daddy was right. He had fallen into an awful habit of getting wet through his panties and touching himself every time he got the opportunity. Now he would be more mindful on pleasing his Daddy instead of being greedy and focusing on himself and his own naughty bits.

Will nodded. “Yes, Sir.” His voice was cute and girly, just the way Hannibal liked when they were playing. Will loved it too, maybe even more so, it made him feel small and demure, and well taken care of. He very much enjoyed the feeling of submitting to a man much more intelligent and stronger than himself.

His Daddy was a man. Will was just a tiny baby girl with a naughty clitty.

“How does it feel?” Hannibal cooed, cupping the bulge in the front of Will’s panties. “Hm? Is it too tight?”

Will shook his head. “No, Daddy. It feels okay.” 

“That’s good,” Hannibal gently pat the bulge a few times. “Very good.”

Will couldn’t feel a thing through the silicone but feeling Daddy’s hand around it, his finger snapping playfully at the inside of Will’s panty leg, made his clitty begin to throb.

“Oh no,” Will whined.

“What is it?” Hannibal’s finger teased under the material, petting the perfectly waxed soft skin around Will’s scrotum before pulling back.

“My clitty is throbbing real bad,” Will blushed. “I thought the toy would take the throbbies away…”

“I never said that,” Hannibal chuckled. “If anything it’ll make the throbbies much worse. You must learn to ignore them.” Hannibal pressed back on Will’s legs and tap gently over Will’s hole through the cotton. “This is what I want you to focus on. Your little pussy. Where Daddy and his friends go sometimes. Remember?”

Will nodded. “Like Uncle Frederick?”

“Like Uncle Frederick. Yes. And Uncle Francis.”

“I haven’t met him yet, Daddy.”

“No, I suppose not. Not yet. He’s very keen to meet you. I’ve shown him photographs of you.”

“What did he say?” Will squeaked.

“He said you were very beautiful and he wants to make you feel even more so.”

Will blushed. “I like him already.”

“He will love you. Just like Daddy does.”

Hannibal stole a kiss. Will giggled once they parted.

“I wanna be the best little girl for you Daddy.”

“And for any man who wants to see and play with your pussy?”

Will nodded enthusiastically. “Oh yes. Them too!”

Hannibal sat down on the couch and beckoned Will to crawl over to him. Will laid his head in Daddy’s lap to latch to and suckle on his cock. Showing his appreciation for his brand new toy. 


	5. Uncle Francis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Francis comes over to play.

“That’s it,” Hannibal cooed allowing the dress to fall down around Will as he slipped it over his head. He smoothed the material down and tugged gently on the pretty white lace at the bottom, all around, to make sure it wasn’t wrinkled. It was a pink corduroy dress with buttons down the middle and thick straps at the top. “You have to look pretty for when Uncle Francis comes over. He’ll love you in this.”

Hannibal helped Will into his white cotton panties with Hello Kitty on the front, tugging them up around Will’s locked clitty. His silicone cage pressed against the front panel of the panties making a bulge, distorting Hello Kitty’s face.

Will giggled poking at his panties. “Kitty looks funny.”

Hannibal smiled. “My my, he does.”

“Hello Kitty is a girl, Daddy.”

“My mistake, lamb,” Hannibal said just as there was a knock on the front door. “There he is. Are you excited?”

Will nodded, his eyes sparkling. So keen on having someone new to play with.

“He’s a bit shy. Much more quiet than Uncle Frederick. But he will be nice and gentle with you. You may need to direct him to what you want. I’m not sure if he will have the confidence to do it himself. Are you going to be a big girl and help him?”

Will nodded, excited for the task. A silly dopey smile on his face.

This Uncle Francis sounded interesting.

—

Hannibal had texted Francis to let himself in. He was attending to his girl when and he didn’t want to stop taking care of her to open the door.

Hannibal and Will were relaxing on the couch. Will’s face was Hannibal’s lap nuzzling and kissing Daddy through his pajama bottoms when Francis walked into the room.

“Hello, Francis. Take a seat.” He gestured to the open spot on the couch.

Francis obliged. He was blatantly nervous.

“William. This is your Uncle Francis. Where are your manners?” He pet Will’s soft brown curls. Daddy had curled them extra springy to make him look extra pretty for their guest.

Will turned from kissing and licking Daddy through the material to look at the new man. “Hi, Uncle Francis,” he voice was airy and cute. He was getting sleepy.

“What is it you want him to do to you today, my lamb?” Hannibal pat Will’s bottom over his dress.

Will shifted, wiggling against the couch. “Want him to do whatever he wants to do, Daddy. Wanna be surprised!”

“William, he may need a bit more instruction than that. He’s quite nervous, after all.”

Francis sat and watched the show, dead silent, squeezing his own cock through his pants.

“Hm,” Will turned. “Uncle Francis, would you like to play with my butt?”

Hannibal chuckled. “Your butt, honey?”

Will nodded. “Yeah. Uncle Francis, you can lift my dress up and squeeze on my butt if you wanna. Daddy says I have a really nice and pretty butt. Maybe you want to play with it?”

Francis nodded, staring down at Will’s ass in his pink dress. He shifted the material a bit further up his hips until the cotton panties were showing. He groaned and continued to move the dress up until Will’s entire backside was out, covered still in the panties.

He squeezed both of the globes and began rolling them in his big palms. Undulating the flesh in his hands, he leaned in to press his face in between Will’s cheeks over the fabric. He rubbed his face there, squeezing and petting the plump supple flesh.

Will shook his hips back and forth adding a bounce to his movement. Francis must really be liking his body.

Will gasped when he felt Francis’ tongue touch his hole through the panties. “Uncle Francis that tickles!”

Hannibal sat watching the show, carding his fingers through Will’s hair, his eyes blown out with lust watching the near stranger touch and play with his dirty little girl.

Will rocked forward against Hannibal’s lap while Francis took it upon himself to lick and nibble and blow at Will’s hole through the cotton. Will’s clitty was nice and secure inside his chastity, unable to grow hard or leak very much. But it didn’t stop the throbbies.

“Daddy, Uncle Francis is making the back of my panties wet!” Will could feel his undies getting soaked in Francis’ spit.

“My my,” Hannibal said, petting the backs of Will’s thighs. “He is. Does that feel nice, my darling?”

Francis was drooling more against Will and rubbing the muscle through the soaked fabric with the tip of his tongue.

Will rocked forward more, trying to feel something in the front. But the chastity wasn’t allowing it.

“Daddy,” he whined.

“I know, lamb,” Hannibal cooed, petting Will’s curls. “But your clitty has only been locked up for two days. You have a few more before we can let it out.”

“I’ll be so good, Daddy! I’ll never touch or poke my clitty without permission ever again! I promise!”

“William…”

Will pouted.

“This is how it is now…if you are defiant and keep arguing I’ll leave your clitty locked up for a month. Would you like that?”

“No, Daddy…” his eyes were beginning to water.

“Your body is for me, and for Daddy’s friends to enjoy. Not you. Am I understood?”

Will nodded. Daddy was right. His body belonged to Hannibal, not himself.

Francis continuing sucking and lapping while Will and Hannibal spoke. His hand was in his pants stroking himself.

“Are you hungry, my love?” Hannibal pet Will’s tear-streaked face.

Will nodded. “Want milk.”

“Maybe Uncle Francis will let you have some of his. Hm? Ask him politely.”

“Hum…” Will turned his head to address the stranger. “Mister…Uncle Francis…will you let me have some of your milk?”

Francis was preoccupied with Will’s hole and didn’t hear him at first. Hannibal tugged on the man’s ear hard to get his attention.

Francis looked up, angry at being interrupted.

“My girl is talking to you,” Hannibal said, his voice harsh. Will cowered, even though Daddy wasn’t talking to him, that tone made him scared.

“Hum…can I drink your milk, please?”

Francis sat back against the couch and fished his cock out. He was thick. Thicker than Daddy. And veiny. His weenie was circumcised and the tip was pink and shiny.

Will salivated at the sight.

Francis gestured approval with his neck and Will turned around to lay his head in the man’s lap and encircled the girth. Pulling it down and into his mouth so he could wrap his lips around and suckle on the tip. His blue eyes shined up at the gentle stranger as he nursed there. Francis pet Will’s hair, his mouth falling open with grunts and gasps.

Hannibal pet Will’s chastity through the panties, patting softly and silently as he watched the show.

Francis was clutching at the back and side of the couch when he came, his come spurting into Will’s mouth who kept suckling. The white dribbled from the sides of the pretty girl’s mouth but Will lapped it back up, moaning at the taste.

“Yummy,” he giggled, wrapping his lips there again to suckle more. Francis’ hips jolted up from the overstimulation, gritting his teeth, but still remained mostly silent.

“Good girl,” Hannibal praised Will, rubbing his girl’s clitty through the cotton and silicon. “Thank him for feeding you.”

“Thank you, Uncle Francis,” Will said.

“You’re welcome over for lunch every day this week if you’d care to join us,” Hannibal said clapping Francis on the shoulder. “You can feed her every day and at the end of the week we can let her little clitty out and play some more. Does that interest you?”

Francis had a difficult time tearing his gaze away from Will, still latched to his cock cleaning him up and kitten licking at his wet tip.

“Sounds good,” he said, his voice raspy.

Hannibal smiled. “Excellent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m taking requests! Who should sweet Will play with next? What things would you like to see happen to the sweet girl?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated 
> 
> There is much more filth to come


End file.
